Vanities & Memories
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: Random theme Oneshots of Vanitas & Xion. This is For all you Vanshion fans out there, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even a computer. :(**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

__**V**_a_niti**e**_s _& **M**em_or_ie**s**____

_Reluctant feelings…_

After school again, kids grabbing their bags and leaving as soon as they can, but in this classroom, two students were left.

One, a raven haired girl with blue eyes was picking up her homework, listening to music on her IPod and not noticing anything else. But then one of her papers was taken by a boy next to her, which made her pissed to the edge of her limit.

"Hay, give that back!" Xion shouted, running to the boy and trying to grab the paper in his hands.

The dark haired boy leaned on a wall and smirked, holding the paper up beyond her reach.

"Oh, you mean this?" Vanitas mocked.

Xion growled and reached up to the paper, Vanitas chuckling in response.

"You jerk!" She grunted.

Suddenly, when she was close to his face, he moved in and kissed her. Xion's eyes widened and she pulled away, covering her red face.

"Here you go, I got what I needed," Vanitas sighed, tossing her the paper.

Vanitas walked out of the room with a mischievous grin.

"That jerk…" Xion growled.

_Chapter end…_

**Hope you guys keep reading…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Mischievous taste…_

Today, Xion made ice cream for everyone in her class, after the period was over, Xion found Vanitas still sitting on his desk with the ice cream untouched. Xion pouted her face and stomped over to his desk.

"Hay, you didn't eat the ice cream!" Xion spoke sternly.

Vanitas looked up at her with his usual unemotional face, which makes Xion pissed off most of the time.

"Why do I have to eat it?" He sighed.

"Because I made it and its common courtesy," Xion growled.

Vanitas sighed heavily and took a spoon full in his mouth, showing no happiness what's so ever.

"It's okay," He spoke quickly.

"Okay?" Xion grunted, completely insulted. "I worked all night on that, you jerk."

Vanitas gave her a stern look and took another scoop with his spoon, but this time he flicked it off and the ice cream hit Xion's cheek.

"Hay, you jerk, what's that fo-"

Suddenly, Vanitas quickly went up into Xion's face and licked her cheek clean of the ice cream, making her jump back and cover her red face.

Vanitas chuckled and picked up his bag, walking passed her and heading to the door.

"Tastes a lot better now," He said.

_Chapter end…_

**Review please, I want to hear what my fellow VxX fans want to say. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing…**

_Remembrance…_

It was Valentine's Day and of course, all the girls were all happy and giggly while the guys just wanted it to end.

Vanitas sat in the back of the room, watching everyone else giving their gifts and receiving them. He started to think about when he and Xion were little, in kindergarten. That's when they first met and became friends… for awhile at least.

On Valentine's days, Xion gave Vanitas a card and ran off, which back then didn't make much since to Vanitas but now.

"Received anything yet, Vany?" Xion asked, sitting right next to him.

"Nah, you?" He asked back.

Xion sighed, looking into her backpack filled with gifts. "Painfully yes," she sighed.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Hay Xion, do you remember when we were little, in kindergarten?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Do you… remember when you gave me a card on Valentine's Day?" He said slowly.

Xion laughed. "Umm… no, Vany. Jeez, you're so self-centered."

Xion walked away, giving Vanitas a pat on the head before leaving. Vanitas sunk down into his seat, reminiscing about the past, his face showing sadness.

"I remember…" He whispered.

_Chapter end…_

**Kind of sad, I know. I just had to put at least one in here. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Final Dive…_

Xion feels the symbolic water hit her body as she sinks to the bottom of the dive, opening her eyes to see the bluish surface waving above her, saying goodbye to her as she sinks deeper into darkness. She does not move, she does not try to escape, for it would be a meaningless effort.

She watched as the last of blue air bubbles float off her form and head straight up into the surface, making her feel slightly jealous. Her black hair sway across her face, as her blue eyes begins to close for the last time.

But she feels startled, as two arms circle around her shoulders from behind. The two dark arms trap her in its embrace, making escape from this void sink into darkness along with her. She looks behind her shoulder, seeing nothing but a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, but the darkness understands her silent question and doesn't answer. The bluish surface was nothing but a glimpse from above, so far and yet so beautiful. She notices the darkness's arms still holding her tight around her body, feeling a sense of despair and comfort from it.

The dark being doesn't say anything, nor does he need to. Xion closes her eyes as darkness took her into nothingness, feeling nothing but comfort, for as long as this darkness's arms are still around her, she will never be alone.

_Chapter end…_

**I personally l this chapter, such symbolic writing I think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Eternity…_

Xion slept on the sandy beach of his memories, her eyes closed and her arms stretched out, completely relaxed. She's been here before, but that was when she still existed, now she was just another part of his heart.

Xion heard the waves brushing along the island's edge, knowing that these sounds were memories of his heart, for he lived in this world so he definitely knows what ocean waves sound like.

"I can stay here forever," Xion whispered, feeling absolute pace.

But then she heard footsteps, strange, she's never heard footsteps on this island besides her own. Then something blocked the sun's light from hitting her face, making her eyes peel open slightly.

It… was Sora.

No, it couldn't be but something's different, the hair, the eyes, what is he?

"Who… are you?" Xion asked.

The figures golden eyes narrowed. "A being of darkness, something that should've stayed in this heart from the beginning,"

"Will you stay now?" She asks, feeling a sense of wanting company.

The dark being stood silent then fell on the sand next to her, rolling over on his back and closing his eyes. Xion let a little smile curve on her lips for only a second, then returning to her nap.

For these two could talk anytime they want, they have an eternity to do so…

_Chapter end…_

**Just a little possibility of Xion seeing Vanitas after she returns to Sora.**

**Please review. .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I wish I did though. :(**

_Dark corner…_

Xion stepped back, trying to get some distance from the dark haired male. She gasped as she felt the wall behind her stopping her retreat. The dark being moved closer to her, making her shiver from his carefully planned movements.

She tried to get away but it was too late, his arms slammed the wall behind her, barricading her in. Her eyes met with his ember gold; looking deep into his orbs to see lust, love, wanting, greed, and enjoyment.

Xion tried to say something but quickly retreated that action, seeing his head move closer to her neck. She felt his hot breath tickling her neck, making her nervous. The dark being's eyes closed as his lips kissed her neck, enjoying her smell and taste.

Xion closed her eyes in submission; rather try to enjoy it then struggle. She knew this was because of her heart, for darkness is always after the light. Her light filled heart was a gift and a curse, for her heart was the source of his darkness. His greed, lust, and want, was all because of her.

Xion hesitantly placed her hands around his back, excepting his _loving _embrace…

_Chapter end…_

**A little dark but I enjoyed writing this. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! O.o**

_Kitty play…_

In this world, people have cat ears and tails. In their early years as _kittens, _they move around on all fours and mew like cats, they act like them too_._

In the kitty daycare, all the little children were crawling around, mewing to each other, playing around and stuff. One unfriendly kitten named Vanitas was a solitary boy with dark grey ears and tail. The only other person he actually liked was Xion, a girl kitten with white ears and tail. But he became overly protective, growling at all the other boy kittens away from her, which made her, quit awkward to be around.

One day, Vanitas hissed at her friend Ven, making the blonde kitten run away. This was the final straw for Xion, and she yelled at Vanitas, making him surprise and speechless.

"Meow, meow, meow!" She said which translates to 'back off, Vany!'

The dark haired kitten backed off and huddled up in a corner, while Xion played with her friends. She came back to him and mewed playfully, which Vanitas shrugged and kept pouting, lowering his head to his crossed arms.

'Meow, meow?" She spoke playfully, which translates to 'You okay, Vany?"

Xion purred and licked his ears, snuggling next to him while he pretends to not enjoy it.

_Chapter end…_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this special presentation of "Neko's in the wild." XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Forbidden Midnight…_

The prince snuck out of her room, heading straight to the garden behind her castle. It was the middle of the night and the blue moon shined down the royal castle in a glistening light. When the princes walked out of the sleeping castle, her black hair shined a string of blue from the moon's light, her skin as pale as snow.

She made her way to the garden, seeing nothing but flowers and a large stone water fountain, the water splashing constantly throughout the night. She walked along the garden's walk way, hearing her high heel slippers knocking the stone service under her dress.

"V- Vanitas?" She whispered around, waiting around the middle of the garden.

"Xion," A voice whispered back behind her.

The prince turned around, seeing a dark figure standing in front of her. The man wore a black cloak, hiding his face under the hood, but his golden eyes still glowed under the shadowy hood. This man was a criminal, a rogue wielder fighting this nation's rulers.

Xion stood silent, being face to face with her father's enemy. She motions her hands on his hood, pulling it back to reveal his similar black hair. She takes a minute to look at him then wraps her arms around his neck, connecting her lips with his. The dark rogue circled his arms around her waist, holding her tight around him and deepening the kiss.

"I missed you," She whispered.

"I know," He muttered in her ear.

They stay in the garden for awhile, spending as much time with each other before they are separated by the mornings raze, which will reveal their different fates.

_Chapter end…_

**If any of you are getting ideas from these chapters, fill free to use these examples. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own an Xbox Wii & PS3, So I'm prepared for KH3… **

_My beautiful drink…_

Xion had a simple life, going to school and doing her homework as usual, but her life job was already decided since she was a child.

She had to be the daily meal for a vampire, for her family was saved by the immortals and has to serve them forever, which Xion was chosen to serve the prince, Vanitas.

It was the middle of the night and she entered his room, looking nervous and scared, for this was the prince's meal time. Soon enough, the dark haired male appeared out of the shadows, his golden eyes glistening with hunger, and lust.

"Good to see you again, Xion," Vanitas spoke, walking up to his human slave.

Xion didn't say anything and let him circle around her, examining his childhood friend. He took her from behind and placed his hands on her stomach and waist, his breath brushing her neck. He looked down at her neck, seeing her permanent scar right above her collarbone.

"I've missed you," He growled, making a chill run up her spin.

And once again, his fangs pierced through her neck, gulping down her blood while moaning from the unbearable splendor. Xion cringed from the pain, but it didn't hurt much since her body was used to the pain.

After his drink, he brought her to the bed and embraced her in his arms, falling down on the bed while he cleaned up her neck.

"I love you, Master," Xion whispered.

"You too,"

_Chapter end…_

***Sigh* just a little random fic I came up with, and no, I don't care for Twilight. **

**(T.T)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… NOTHING! O.O**

_Not Alone…_

Xion's eyes flinched as they tried to open, being greeted with a bright light from the sun. She heard the ocean waves flowing by her, for she just realized that she was floating on the service. The cold ocean water met with the warm sun light, making her body feel such peace and comfort, for she remembered that she died and returned to Sora.

She motioned her body up, setting her feet on the sand under her feet. She stood and turned to the ocean's horizon, the water reaching up to her knees.

"I guess… this is where I'll stay…" She whispered, closing her eyes in deep thought.

She walked towards the ocean, her feet floating as they moved forward, but then she was stopped by something hard, which made her fall backwards into the water and splashing herself.

"Ouch," She whined, rubbing her head.

She looked back up to see her reflection, a glass wall separating her path. She looked around it and found that it was small, but it was circling around her. She gasped as she realized that she was in a glass case, a round sphere trapping her in this sandy ocean near the island.

"About time you woke," A voice sighed behind her.

Xion turned her head to see a dark figure leaning on the glass prison, his arms crossed and his head down. He was wearing nothing but black slick pants that were soaked to the bone, most likely from being in this glass sphere for a long time.

"Well," He spoke, lifting his head to reveal his familiar face. "At least now I don't have to talk to myself."

Xion was stunned to see his face, walking to the middle of the glass sphere and sitting down into the water, the waves reaching up to her stomach.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," She spoke.

The dark haired boy walked to her, sitting down in front of her and looking into her eyes.

"How should we start?"

_Chapter end…_

**I like this concept; I love the feeling of an ocean glass prison with the waves still flowing by you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a fixed mind on ideas…**

_Fateful encounter…_

Another beautiful day at Destiny Island, the waves brushing against the island's edge and the palm trees swaying from the ocean's breeze. All the kids were laughing and playing on the sandy beach, while one little girl snuck off.

Xion, a little raven haired girl was exploring every inch of the island, noticing a little cave next to the waterfall. Her blue eyes widened in awe, inching herself closer to the cave in her sandals. She squeezed her way inside the cave, dodging scary spider webs and old vines.

When she made it to the other side, she wowed at the large stone cave, looking up to see a hole which the sun shined down from.

"What are you doing here, girl?" An unfriendly voice questioned.

Xion squeaked in surprise, jumping back to see a small hooded figure on the other side of the cave. It looked like a little boy but he was wearing a dirty cloth over his body.

"W- Who are y… you?" The little girl stuttered.

The hooded boy looked away from her, hiding his face in the shadows. "No one important," He muttered.

Xion inched her way closer to him, sitting down next to him and observing what she can see of him. The boy turned his head, revealing his golden eyes.

"Wow, pwetty" Xion wowed.

The turned away again, snuggling his body towards the stone wall.

"I'm Shi… Shi… Xion," The little girl stuttered, still having troubling saying her name.

The little boy was silent but then turned to her. "I'm Vanitas."

"Hay, Vaneetaz," Xion spoke cheerfully.

The boy blushed but quickly hides his face again, which Xion didn't mind.

_Chapter end…_

**Awww, how cute. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… (Sad day) :C**

_fruits of jealousy…_

"Hi, strawberry," Vanitas teased at kairi, flipping her hair while he walked around the school.

Sora was right next to her and quickly changed his mood from _Happy-go-lucky _to _Unhappy-go-lucky._

"Stop flirting with Kairi, brother!" Sora yelled, making Vanitas smirk but kept walking.

"Hey, Vanilla cake," Vanitas purred at Namine, making the shy girl blush and run away.

"Sup, sugar," He spoke to Ollette, making her giggle.

Vanitas walked by Aqua and was about to say something but then Terra gave him a death look, which made Vanitas chuckle a bit and kept walking.

Xion heard all the flirting he's been doing and kept messing around in her locker, expecting a lame comment as he walked by.

"Hey, Xion," Vanitas spoke flatly, making Xion jump with awkward surprise.

The raven haired girl flushed in rage and growled at Vanitas while he walked away, Vanitas smiling with amusement, knowing that he'd got her.

_Chapter end…_

**Chapter request by, ****CELLjenova**

**I am now taking requests for chapters now, so fire away….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Bond by sleep…_

It was a clear sky at Radiant High, on the roof of the tall building, Xion and Vanitas were eating lunch. Vanitas was sitting and resting on the wall that contained the air conditioner, drinking a soda while watching Xion looking out of the fence that went around the edge.

"Why do you come up here at lunch?" He asked casually.

"It's too noisy in there, I like to eat in peace," She answered.

"I just don't see why I have to be here too."

Xion turned to him and smiled. "Come on, you like the peace and quiet too,"

Vanitas finished his soda and arched his head back on the wall. "I guess, mostly because I like to be alone most of the time."

"Well that's not healthy," Xion giggled.

Vanitas looked at the time on his phone, about two minutes till lunch is over. "Well anyway, I'm thinking about skipping the rest of my classes today, just going to relax up here."

"Mind if I join you, I don't want to deal with science today," Xion asks.

Vanitas let a little smile curve on his lips for a second then nodded, Xion sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They slept through the school day and want home together, the usual things that _friends _do…

_Chapter end…._

**Chapter request by, ****NightfallSky**

**Guess what guys, I'm extending the limit of my ending chapters from 20 to… ?**

**I don't know yet, but I need your help with ideas for chapters, so please send me requests. ;D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing…**

_After School_

"This sucks!"

Xion was in trouble today at school, she had to stay after school and wait till her parents pick her up. She sat in her seat and slummed lazily with boredom. Her sixth period teacher, Mr. Zexion, was reading at his desk while keeping an eye on Xion.

She sighed with grief, and at the stranger next to her, a boy with spiky black hair with student clothes but the black shirt was unbuttoned. He had his headphones on and Xion could hear his music barley rumbling through his headphones.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me," The boy sighed casually, still having his eyes closed and listening to his music.

Xion huffed and returned her bored gaze back at the class door, waiting for someone to appear and take her away from this torturing place.

"So, what are you in for?" The boy asked.

Xion huffed. "Just for talking a bit in class, no big deal but it happened to be in Xaldin's class. What about you?"

"They caught me skipping school on the roof of the place, now I'm here for a week," He sighed.

"Me too,"

The dark haired boy turned to her. "Names Vanitas,"

"Xion," She answered. "So what type of music do you listen to?'

"Everything, right now I'm listening to some soft piano stuff."

"Mind if I listen with you while I'm waiting?"

Vanitas let a little smile curve on his lips a bit. "Sure."

_Chapter End…_

**Chapter request by, ****Master'sEnd**

**I'll do my best and post everybody's request soon enough….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I own nothing…**

_The Beach…_

The gang was at the beach, all ten of them. Sora and Kairi were splashing each other in the water, Roxas and Namine were lying down together on the sandy beach, Terra was rubbing suntan lotion on Aqua's back, Ven and Axel were surfing, and Riku was sleeping on the beach close to the others.

Xion was sitting alone on a towel, enjoying the sun's rays. But suddenly, someone blocked the light, which made Xion a tad bit angry. She looked up to see a familiar black haired boy giving her a mischievous look.

"Yes, Vany?" Xion sighed.

"Wanna play in the sand?" He said calmly.

Xion raised an eyebrow, finding this kinda strange. "Sure, I guess."

They made sand castles and such, Vanitas got an idea and made Xion agree to bury her in the sand. At the end of it, she was trapped in the sand up to her shoulders.

"Kay, can you get me out now?" She asked.

"Nope," He said quickly,

"What, why!" She shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out soon enough," He chuckled, getting down to her level. "Just after I do this,"

Vanitas moved in and kissed her on the lips, making her eyes widen in surprise. When he was done, he left her speechless with her face tainted red.

But she quickly noticed something.

"Hey, you forgot about me!"

_Chapter end…_

**Awwww…. XD that's all I gotta say…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Knight & Wolf…_

Xion was chosen, to change the power of the clan.

The keyblade clan was a group of families who watch over the lands. Powerful warriors with key like weapons that are indestructible, and are the only things that can vanquish the darkness.

After decades of Keyblade masters, one was born with true power. Vanitas, the dark child of the clan, was born with wolf ears and a tail, along with incredible magic abilities. At first, the clan feared him, but then they saw a great opportunity, make their clan stronger.

Vanitas was a new breed of keyblade wielders, a newly evolved soldier with potential. So having more of these _demons _in the clan could be promising, so Xion was chosen to marry the wolf wielder, which she actually accepted the offer.

"Hay, Vanitas," Xion spoke, sitting in their Japanese style room with Vanitas sleeping next to her.

The dark haired male twitched his ears, hearing his wife clearly and seriously wishing that he didn't have great hearing. (Because wolves have great hearing)

"Yeah," He muttered, waving his tail around in relaxation.

"Do you… love me?" Xion asked nervously, her face getting a little flustered.

Vanitas's ears perked up from the strange question, sitting up from his sheets and looking at her. "Why you ask?" He questioned.

"I know it wasn't your choice to marry me," She spoke sadly. "I'm sorry about this whole situation."

Vanitas smirked and moved towards her, surprising her with a lick on her cheek.

"Yes, I love you, Xion."

_Chapter end…_

**My sister dared me to make a short story with Vanitas as a furry.**

**Hope you still enjoyed. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Comfort…_

Vanitas and Xion had a _friendly _relationship, they don't hang out or even act like best friends. They knew each other since preschool and been going to the same schools, even up to high school. Vanitas would pick on her and she'll get mad, just playful none serious bickering with each other.

But on this day, Vanitas didn't see her in any of his class today, he figured she was sick or something but quickly scratched that thought when he saw her come out of the bathroom on his way out of school. He noticed that her cheeks were red, meaning that she'd been crying a lot.

"_Has she been crying in the bathroom all day?" _Vanitas thought, raising an eyebrow as he got closer.

"Hey," He said, getting her attention.

Xion looked at him and quickly wiped her face with her arm, giving him a sad smile but it didn't fool him.

"Hey… Vany," Xion spoke quietly.

Vanitas stared at her with his usually unemotional face but it was a 'what's wrong' type of look. Xion looked down and started shaking, trying to hold back her emotions. But she sobbed and hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back, crying in his chest. Vanitas was stunned by this but quickly sighed, placing a hand on the back of her head and rubbing her hair to calm her down.

_Chapter end…_

**What was she crying about, I'll let you decide…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. (But I wish I owned KH BBS final mix though, waahhh XO dame you Square!**

_The bond of Anime…_

It's hard to be an Anime lover, especially if you can't find anyone else that does at school. But once you do, you'll never let them go…

Xion was one of those people, a big anime lover that everyone knew at school. Sure, she had friends, but none of them were anime lovers and surly didn't understand her as well. She had gotten use to it, being positive and all that.

She walked down one of many of her school's hallways, heading to the library. She wore a Gundom shirt and carried her binder close to her chest, some pictures of _Tokyo Mew Mew, FMA, Naruto, Darker than Black, _and _Code Geass_ pressed up against her binders slip case.

She walked in the library and sat down, picking out a Manga book from her backpack and started reading, it was _Fruits Basket. _

"Didn't really care for the anime," A male voice came behind her.

"Eeep!" Xion squealed, slapping her book close and turning behind her.

She saw a tall boy with jet black hair like hers, looking at her with an amused look.

"What did you say?" Xion stuttered, her face slightly pink.

"I said that I didn't really care for the anime, the manga was better. But I guess I wasn't really into romance manga anyway, more of a _Bleach _fan myself," He spoke calmly.

He started walking away, Xion staring at him as he left. She found him… another anime lover.

_Chapter end…_

***sigh* being an Anime lover is hard, anyone agree?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_My pray…_

The streets were clear around the normal neighborhood, no one except the school girl, Xion walking by. She walked casually with her backpack, humming a song while she heads home. She had black hair, white cat ears and tail, which is normal because this was a world filled with half human and half animal people.

A pair of golden eyes watched her from the bushes, narrowing as she got closer. The predator growled in anticipation, wagging his wolf tail behind him. His grey ears perked as he heard her humming, making it so easy to track her. Finally, as Xion walked by the bushes, the dark haired predator jumped from the bushes and grabbed her, making her fall over with her attacker on top.

"Ouch, Vanitas, stop it!" Xion ordered, struggling to get loose.

Vanitas smirked and started nibbling on her cat ears, making her eyes close tight in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurts!" She whined.

"Not this time, my prey," Vanitas purred.

_Chapter end…_

**For those who like Furies… XD **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Childish affection_

Another day at Destiny Island, the always sunny beach was filled with little children playing. Terra was playing with little baby Ven while keeping a close eye on aqua, who was reading in the shade. Namine was drawing in the shade with Aqua, sketching the ocean.

A little girl named Xion was making a sand castle near the ocean shore, humming a song with a smile on her face. But then a shadow covered her form, making her look up curiously. She saw a couple of boys looking down on her, Sora, Riku, and Vanitas standing in front.

"H- Hi," Xion muttered timidly.

"What you making, girly?" Vanitas spat in a non friendly tone.

"A- A sand castle,"

"Don't you know that this part of the island is ours, no girls aloud!" Vanitas spat again.

Sora stepped in and put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Hey, don't be hard on her, she's new here." He whispered.

Vanitas gave his younger twin a disturbing look, Sora backing away. The dark haired boy turned back Xion, who was shaking on the sandy ground.

"No, she's a girl, she has girl germs!"

Xion made a pouted from that insult, her face turning bright red, but then she had an idea. "So, if I kiss you, you'll leave, Huh?" She said confidently.

The three boy's faces turned white, backing away in fear. Xion stood up and giggle, walking towards them in her pink poke-a-dotted dress. The boys yelled in horror and ran, Xion chasing them with enjoyment. She cornered Vanitas near the waterfall, the poor boy shaking in fear as she came closer.

He closed his eyes and turned his head, preparing himself for the end. Xion gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, turning around happily and skipping away.

"Bye!" She said.

Vanitas opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek, completely dumbfounded.

_Chapter end_

**I personally like this one, for we all remember those days. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Rising fate_

Vanitas felt the smacking pain as he hit the symbolic water, his arms and legs floating upwards to the surface. His eyes flinched and he tightened his teeth, finding no energy to swim up to the surface. He watched helplessly as the last of air bubbles floated off his body and danced their way up to the light, mocking him as he thought.

The black locks of his hair swayed across his vision, his golden eyes struggling to stay open. This was the end and he knew it. His body refused to cooperate, letting him sink deeper into the void of the ocean.

Vanitas closed his eyes, releasing every bit of struggle, stubbornness, and regret from his body. But then he felt warmth on his cheek, such a warm feeling that separated his cheek's comfort from everywhere else in his cold body. He opened his eyes slowly; something bright squeezing through his vision which made him shut them again.

He heard a voice, a soft and comforting voice that told him that he'll be alright. He didn't trust this voice, how could he if he couldn't even see it through that blinding light. He felt that same warm feeling on his lips, the soft tender feeling that sent warm electrifying energy through his body.

The voice spoke again, and Vanitas felt the water's weight fading from his body, replaced by something soft covering his back, like sand. He slowly opened his eyes to see someone blocking the sun's rays, a pair of deep blue eyes greeting him.

"It's okay now, you're safe with me," The voice whispered softly.

Vanitas didn't know if those eyes were casting a spell over his logic, but if they did, the spell was to comforting for Vanitas to care…

_Chapter end…._

**A little opposite version of "Final Dive" **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I think. O.o**

_Stay with me forever_

Vanitas was just an ordinary guy, a good job and home. He also had a wife, a beautiful raven haired maiden that hardly anyone had ever seen. She was a mystery to his family, she doesn't really come out at day and just stays at home for the most part, and there's a good reason…

"How was work today, sweetie?" Xion asked in the bed room.

"Fine, just tired that's all," Vanitas sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick."

His wife came to him in the dark room, her small hands carefully placed on his shoulders. She moved her head towards his neck, closing her eyes and opening her mouth slightly to reveal her tinny fangs. She nipped him on the neck and began drinking her meal, Vanitas calmly holding her head for support.

After she was done, she looked into Vanitas's eyes, her eyes radiating red with a pupil line like a cat. Vanitas cupped her chin and kissed her, tasting his own blood.

"I must be the luckiest little vampire in the world to have you, sweetie," Xion whispered.

"Likewise, that I could have the most beautiful vampire in the world with me," He chuckled.

Vanitas plopped on the bed, completely accosted from work and the slight amounts of blood lose. Xion rested on his chest, her hand over his heart. She narrowed her red eyes, hearing and feeling his beating heart. She loved that sound, for she didn't have one of her own.

_Chapter end…_

**Just came to mind, I actually like this one better than "My Beautiful Drink"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Troublesome Wind_

Vanitas and Xion were married; finally, they lived in a nice house with one kid. Xion knows how Vanitas isn't the most _emotional _person in the world, but having to look after her son and Vanitas at the same time is tiresome.

"Vany, can you entertain Ventus for a bit," Xion spoke in the kitchen.

Vanitas sighed on the couch, looking over at the little spiky blonde, who was sitting quietly while watching TV. Ven looked over at his father, an instant smile growing on his face and he crawled over his legs, giggling.

"You're cute, but you're also a pain in the ass, you know," Vanitas whispered, Ventus giggling in response while playing in his lap.

Ventus then accidently hit Vanitas in the crotch, making the dark haired man yelp and groan a bit, Ven laughing and giggling. Vanitas growled at the little twerp and flicked him in the forehead, making Ven stop giggling and start crying.

"What did you do!" Xion shouted, walking over to the two.

"He started it!" Vanitas grunted, Ven still crying on his lap.

"Vany, if you don't find a way to stop his crying, you're not getting any of this tonight," Xion warned, placing a hand on bottom.

She walked away, leaving Vanitas to sigh dramatically and look down at the crying child. "Stop your crying," Vanitas whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

Ven slowly stopped, still sobbing a little as he snuggled in his father's chest. Vanitas gave another sigh and rubbed his child's back, putting him to sleep while he sucks his thumb.

_Chapter end_

**I don't know why, but I love writing about KH characters as babies for some reason. O.o**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Gust of Trouble_

(_Sequel to "Troublesome Wind")_

Vanitas grumbled as he laid on the couch, his spiky haired son sleeping on his chest while sucking his thumb. He sighed again and rubbed his child's back, weirdly enough, that usually puts him to sleep.

"Awww… you two look so cute together," Xion whispered, walking out of the kitchen and seeing her husband and son.

"I can't move," Vanitas sighed, struggling on the couch while Ven slept comfortably on his chest. "Can you remove him off me?" He pleated.

"But why?" Xion giggled. "He loves his father; he just wants to be with you,"

Vanitas jerked and his son slid off him, Ven waking up immediately and started crying again. Xion came over and kneeled down, giving Ven a quick kiss on the head. She gave Vanitas a stern look, telling him to kiss his son to calm him down. Vanitas looked as his son, seeing him sobbing and giving him a wanting expression.

Vanitas huffed and kissed his son's forehead again, making the little boy giggle and snuggle back into his father's chest. Xion gave him a smile, giving Vanitas a kiss on the lips and returning to the kitchen.

"Such a foolish child," Vanitas whispered to his sleeping son. "Snuggling back up to the person who hurt you, you're just like your mother."

Vanitas gave Ven another quick kiss on the head. "But… that's why I love you both…"

_Chapter end…_

**Okay guys, this time, I would like for you to request a sequel for any of your favorite chapters. **

**Please & thank you… **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Night of drinks_

Xion was a cocktail waitress at the five star club of _Radiant Night. _She was working on the second floor, for the first floor was the dance stage, music and colorful lights filled the room and shook the second floor.

She went to her next table, a handsome man in a black suit with charcoal hair waited.

"May I take your order, sir?" Xion spoke casually.

The calm man looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I'll have some cherry liquor," He spoke.

"Right away, sir," Xion smiled.

The dark haired man looked over his shoulder, seeing a couple of drunks laughing at the table behind him.

"Here you go, sir, enjoy," Xion spoke, placing the glass with red liquid inside.

The raven haired male watched as she went to her next table, deciding to do something drastic. "Excuse me, miss, I think you've got my order wrong?" He spoke, getting her attention.

"Oh, did I?" Xion said puzzled, returning to his table.

"Yes, I think you've miss heard me, I would like an Elixir plus please."

Xion was puzzled, a little confused at that too. She nodded and returned to the bar table, where Axel was serving drinks at. She returned to the dark costumer and placed his Elixir plus on his table, he frowned.

"I would like to change my order," He spoke calmly.

"_Little… Bastard," _Xion screamed in her head.

The whole night didn't go so well, the spiky haired man kept changing his order or drank his drink in a flash so he could get her attention about 90% of the time. Xion was enraged and her face was red with boiling blood, but relaxed when she noticed he was gone.

She turned her head to her friend Axel, who was brushing dust and a couple loose ends of his suit. "What happened, Axel?" Xion asked.

"Oh, a couple guys behind the table you've been serving were causing trouble. We had to ruff them up a bit and kick them out, good thing you didn't have their table."

"Actually, I did, but I was too busy serving this one jerk the whole time."

Xion returned to the strange man's table, finding some tip money and a note. She looked at the note and found only numbers, a phone number.

Xion smiled. "Cute bastard…"

_Chapter end…_

**Chapter request by, ****Master'sEnd**

**I'll be pausing the updates at 30, cuz I need a long break from writing...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Wolf puppies_

_(Sequel to "Knight & Wolf")_

Vanitas grunted as he broke from his sleep, feeling something messing with his grew tail. He opened his eyes to see his wife, Xion, sleeping beside him. He sat up and looked around his Japanese style home, quickly noticing something moving around in the sheets near his feet.

"Okay, which one of you is it?" He muttered as he lifted the sheet.

He saw a little spiky haired boy with wolf ears and tail, nibbling on Vanitas's tail. The boy looked up at his father with his big red eyes, confirming it to be Roxas.

"Okay, now where's your brother?" Vanitas spoke, looking around.

He looked over Xion to see Roxas's twin, Ventus, sleeping near Xion's arm, his little body curled up into a ball.

Vanitas sighed as he picked up Roxas, the little boy squirming in his grasp. "Having _demon _children is more painful than usual."

How strange that Roxas and Ventus have blonde hair, probably from got it from Vanitas's mother, Stella. Roxas kept squirming in his father's arms, growling and using his tinny fangs to bite Vanitas's fingers but didn't do much effect.

"Stop squirming, god, you're always the disobedient one," Vanitas grunted.

Vanitas lay back down with Roxas wrapped around his arms, the little puppy giving up and finally snuggled in his arms, the whole family returning to sleep.

_Chapter one…_

**I've always imagined Roxas being the troublesome one, Ventus being the good brother.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Reconnected_

Vanitas was on the roof of the school, the clouds blacking and the rain pouring down over his form. His white buttoned up shirt was soaked to the bone along with his black pants. He was in a depressive mood, for he and Xion just broke up, and neither of them won in the end.

Vanitas heard the roof door slam open, Xion walking out and started being drenched in the rain. The dark haired boy didn't say anything; he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pocket.

"Why are you out here?" Xion questioned, her voice barley hearable from the rain.

"To be alone…" He answered coldly.

Xion faced him from his side, her face stern as water rolled down her cheeks and dropped from her chin. "It seems like all you have want to do is be alone," She spoke softly.

She didn't hear an answer; she stomped towards Vanitas and grabbed him by the collar of his short, forcing him to the wall. "Why are you angry at me; I'm the one who should be angry at you, you're the one who's afraid of commitment!" She yelled.

"That's no reason to end this," Vanitas spoke in a venoms tone.

"I hate you, you're always like this. Ever since first grade, you've been nothing but a complete asswhole. What happened to you, I miss the old Vany I know!"

Vanitas grunted and grasped her shoulders, turning her around and slamming her into the wall. His face was inches away from her, his golden eyes shining under his black wet locks. "You think you're completely over me," He whispered.

Xion turned. "Yes."

"Liar," He spoke, slamming his lips onto hers.

Xion muffled in his mouth, squirming from his embrace but couldn't escape. But she couldn't fight it, she missed his lips, the feeling of him and her being together. After they separated, Xion turned her head again, her red cheeks clearly visible in the rain.

"I still hate you…"

_Chapter end…_

**Meh... :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

_Massage Therapy_

Xion made a pouting face as she knocked the door, waiting for her friend to answer in the hallway apartment. She was not happy today, and she surly wasn't going to be proud of what she's about to do, but a deal is as deal.

"Oh, Xion, glad you could drop by," Vanitas spoke mischievously as he opened the door.

"Let's just get on with this!" Xion growled, her face turning a little red with mix emotions.

She stepped in his apartment, setting down her things while taking a look around. Vanitas was smirking as he sat on the couch, tapping the covers next to him telling Xion to sit. She did unwillingly and looked away from him, for if she had to see his smirk one more time, she won't be able to control herself and kill him.

"Shall we get started," Vanitas questioned.

So, a couple days ago, Xion and Vanitas made a bet. The terms of the bet doesn't matter, all you already know is that Vanitas won, and he asked Xion for one thing if he'd one, a back massage.

Xion sighed in despair and watched as Vanitas unbuttoned his shirt, glancing over at her to see if she was looking, and she was. He rested on his front on the couch, Xion going on her knees in between his hips.

"If you ever… tell anyone, I'll kill you," Xion warned.

Vanitas chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Xion took a deep breath and placed her small hands on his lower back, hearing a slight sigh in response from Vanitas. She pressed down a little bit and motioned upward on his shoulder blades, Vanitas closing his eyes and groaning a little.

"You know, if you're feeling made, I won't mind giving you the same treatment," Vanitas offered mischievously.

A vain pulsed in Xion's head; she growled angrily and dug her nails in his back, sliding them all the way down his back, Vanitas groaning in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

_Chapter end…_

**Hmmm… I think I might make a Oneshot based off this chapter. O.o**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Symphony

Darkness waits; it feels nothing and only acts on instinct. But something changed; the darkness soon felt something, a feeling that made it shift away from its usual currant. It heard something, something that made the blackest of its being puzzled, what could this sound be?

Darkness turned and shifted, its shape forming into something that darkness never did. Eventually, it gained a conscious, feeling aware of its surrounds and hearing that strange sound. It wasn't just one sound; it was a bunch of sounds mixed together in different levels and tunes.

_This… this sound, I feel… strange…._

The darkness began to _feel, _literately, it could feel something, like an emotion. The darkness began to form and change, its sheer will giving it a physical form. It was a boy, a boy with pale skin and hair as black as the void he came from. He opened his newly developed eyes, the golden spheres glistening.

_Where… am I, this… this is not the same…_

He looked around, taking in every bit of his surrounds into his brain. He was in a round tower, standing in the middle of the white bottom floor, stairs trailing around the wall leading up into the endless tower. Instinct took over and he began walking, taking his first step up the white steps and continued upward, following the sound that he now knows as… music.

He kept walking, seeing the repeated image of white stairs and walls leading up into a bri9ght light. The darkness didn't care, the only emotions emitted from his mind were the music echoing throughout this tower, and he wanted to see the source. What it was and what he'll do wants he found it didn't matter, just getting there would complete his purpose.

_These sounds, this music, it makes me feel things…_

He finally reached the top, using his demonic hands covered in a black material to open the white double doors blocking his path. He entered another room, a large white room with pillars on the sides with engraved markings of this world. He didn't care, all he knew was that the source of this music was on the other side.

But he saw something new, a person blocking his path. This was the first encounter with another being, but the darkness didn't feel enough to care, so he kept walking. But the person stopped him, a male with silver hair and a black bandana over his eyes. He spoke to the darkness in a hostel tone, holding a blade that the darkness knew was dangerous.

The darkness felt its core activating, beginning to do what he was born to do, destroy. He fought the other person for the longest time, but he prevailed. He walked past the defeated being, his mind regaining focus to the music still playing on the other side.

_It's here, the music…_

He opened the white door, being greeted by a bright light that blinded him for only a second. He looked around, being in a white small room with windows showing the outside world. But what caught his attention was in the middle of the room, another person, this time female. She was sitting on a white and gold chair, her fingers dancing on the object that the darkness was looking for, a piano.

But then the girl turned her head towards him, her black hair swaying a bit to reveal a pair of blue diamond shaped eyes glistening with wonder. Her fingers stopped, the music halted as well, and that's when the darkness's feelings shattered. He had nothing left to feel, but the music, it gave birth to him and took it back as it stopped. The music was his heartbeat.

The boy fell to his knees and collapsed, he had no feelings anymore, just emptiness. He heard footsteps coming towards him but that did not satisfy him.

"Well, it would seem that I have a fan," A soft voice spoke, must have been the girl's. "My music must have been something… if it could actually give you a heart."

The darkness felt something on his cheek, warmth. The darkness felt that strange feeling again, like with the music. He could _feel _again.

"I must have created your heart without noticing, I hope you forgive me," The voice spoke again sincerely. "Actually, I'm quite happy, now I won't have to be alone anymore in this castle."

The darkness could feel again, he grew a heart by the music she made. He liked the music, but strangely, he liked her more…

_Chapter end…_

**Chapter dedicated to ****Chococrepes…**

**Hope you liked. :)**


	30. Simple and Clean

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Simple and Clean_

Xion's eyes opened with such little strength, her blue orbs only apparent by only a glimpse. She felt weightless, I she was falling, but her vision told her otherwise. Yes, she was falling, but there was nothing to fall on, just empty blackness surrounded her.

_I've been having… these weird thoughts lately…_

She looked at her floating self, seeing herself and her clothes waving and floating along with her hair. There was this strange blue effect on her form, an unknown light shined on her without giving away its location.

_Like… is any of this for real… or not?_

Xion closed her eyes again, her body diving deeper into the void. But then everything changed, Xion felt a wave of warmth it her body, sounds of waves and trees blowing in the wind. She opened her eyes again, being greeted by the sun's rays and she immediately covered her eyes with her arm.

She was on a beach, feeling the warm wind blowing through her black hair and sinking her toes in the soft sand. She looked out into the ocean, seeing something black near the shore. A man, an unknown person wearing a black cloak; the water reaching up to his knees.

The person turned, his hood covering his face. He turned towards Xion, his blank face looking at her from afar. He reached out his hand, a huge wave coming towards the shore. Xion gasped, running towards him and reaching out her hand to grasp his.

She was almost there, their hands only inches away. But the huge wave swallowed them both, Xion being pushed away in the water. She regained her focus and pealed her eyes open under water, seeing the hooded figure in front of her; she could barely see the tinny glimpse of gold in the hood.

The ocean's currant swept her away, Xion reaching her hand out in plea. Her body was accosted, her form floating up to the surface. But she gasped, as she reached the surface, the world changed. She burst out of the water, falling from an endless white tower will stairs circling upward to the light Xion ones was.

She fell endlessly down the white tower head first, Xion arching her head straight up (Or down to be precise) to the bottom of the void tunnel. She noticed something dark on the bottom, soon realizing it to be the hooded figure waiting for her. He held in his hands to keys, a black one and a demonic gear like one.

He jumped on the side of the tunnel wall, running up towards the falling girl. He swung his arm and released his black key, Xion reacting and swiping it in her hand. The two passed each other, Xion looking at the hood man who was running up the tower while staring at her, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones.

Xion twirled her body, hitting the ground with her back and bursting through it like glass. She landed on her feet with the dark key in hand, looking around to see she was in a white long room with pillars on the sides. She looked at the end of the room to see the hooded figure waiting for her again, his arms crossed with.

Xion charged at him, her black blade at her side. The figure summoned his void gear and slammed down at Xion's blade, jumping backwards as Xion twirled around and tried to slice him. The man's hood fell back, revealing his jet black hair and golden eyes as he landed. He looked down at her with his face showing signs of determination.

He reached out to her again, making Xion lower her guard down. But then his arm stretched, his palm covering her vision and everything went black. Xion looked around, seeing nothing but blackness like before, but as she stepped forward, the floor beneath her parted and black birds flew by her. They cleared the shining floor and revealed its image.

A glass picture of Xion and the hooded person sitting in the middle, their backs resting on each others, in the background, Xion's half was white with the Nobody cross on the ends. A small circle showing a picture of Roxas, on the other side, it was red with the Unversed symbol on the ends with a circle of a boy who looks just like Roxas, but wasn't….

_What's yours… is mine…_

_~~~ The End ~~~_

**Try listening to 'Simple and Clean' while reading this. :D**

**Thank you for reading my chapters, it means a lot. **

**~Special Thanks to…~**

_**NightfallSky: **_I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and that you've been reading almost all my stories. Thanks! ;D

_**OrganizationsNumberXIII: **_I loved your VanXion story 'Op: Break up' I'm truly honored that you liked my chapters. (.)

_**CELLjenova: **_You've reviewed all my chapters which boosted up my review count on this story, I love getting reviews and yours are the best. XD

_**Master'sEnd: **_Thanks for all the requests and hope you read more… ;)

_**Seasaltbreeze: **_Glad that I converted you to like this pairing, hope you liked this final chapter and I can't wait to read yours. :3

_**Chococrepes: **_I am truly honored that you read my stories. "Smile Again" is such a wonderful story and its one of the reasons why I started to like this paring. Thank you! :D


End file.
